fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Magic Council (Mangetsu20/Firegod00)
The Magic Council (魔法評議院, Mahō Hyōgīn) was a united governing body to oversee and monitor the world of Magic. After the incident of X784 when two traitors (Jellal Fernandes and Ultear Milkovich) were exposed, briefly disbanding the organization before it was brought back on personal behest of the Fiore's King. But upon the destruction of the Council as of X791, it wouldn't be another four years before a much less empowered Council is formed out of representatives of each nation in Ishgar 'as a sign of unity and goodwill to each nation that the Council previously imposed its governing power over other magic circles of each country. Background Founding of Order The Magic Council was not always as it was to this day. Over one thousand years ago, the world of Magic was both as easily accessible as it was wildly used. Good and evil was capable, bringing forth great bounty as much as it did great tragedy. Thus the term of Wizard and Mage wasn't brought about as much as "Magicians" in which were part of the lands, making up tribes to large organizations that'd soon create large nations within the world. It is here, within Ishgar, that the conflicts were first had when such fledgling territories clashed against each other. Hundreds of years would pass before solid nations could form and unite out of the oppression they faced against each other and those who misused the arts of spell craft. The first of the nations to rise was a collective of territories soon to be called the Seven Empires'', later renamed as the Sovereignty of Seven (aka, '''Seven). Following its example, Fiore '''was founded by a Magi King soon to fill his bloodline with magic and influence the world of magic for years to come. '''Bosco, a future Trading nation built upon the reliance of merchant guilds as much as its magicians, soon came to be along with the Tempestia; however, it'd be later split when the northern country attempted to freeze whole nation while the southern half halted that process, creating the two polar opposing nations called Iceberg '''and '''Stella. Due to the conflict of those nations to the north pressing in on a mountainous smaller territory known as Joya, the monks who practiced magic arts there in peace retaliated through force and formed a ceasfire between their nations and their own commune state. Minstrel 'was created as a Free-State which would be ruled by Barons, Lords and Organization Heads to use it for whatever means they wish, effectively making passerbying magicians for the indefinite future. '''Midi '''to the south was a source of "Forced Servitude," to pay off debt as well as to trade with other unsavory countries, including its northern neighbour, ruled and monitored by the magicians soon to be called ''the Sorcerors. To the east called '''Desierto, the once endless barren desert wasteland would become an oasis paradise forged by both impressive Water and Sand Magicians, soon to be the founders of their trading tourism spot along with free-hire Guilds. The far west in a group of island territories called Caelum '''would form its own government out of magicians, replacing any form of ordinary monarchy, democracy or communism that could come about. '''Bellum, a natural paradise became a vassal of the future Pergrande Kingdom, known for its beautiful fields, forests and access to many resources. The Pergrande Kingdom itself was founded to be self reliant, not very forthcoming to its western neighbours but slowly and surely begin to start trading with them while imposing strict rules to the magicians by forcing them to serve the aristocracy that ruled there. Below, Sin '''was once a land of providence and wisdom, home to some of the highest echelon of thinkers and thelogist magicians; but after an unknown tragedy caused in their land, it'd forever become dark and doomed to be a poor state of living, relying mostly on fishing and agriculture to survive. '''Enca, a richly cultured society guided by a magician soon elected to be called the Shepherd, leading them to a better tomorrow within its trade of exchanging enchanted items to the rest of the world. Throughout the establishment of nations throughout the several hundred years, war and skirmishes between each country was inevitably drawn out. That was when Fiore's King came up with the establishment of a separate governing body that could help hold the magicians in high accountability and police those that couldn't be controlled by the individual countries that had no means of incarcerating them. This led to trust in the reputable kingdom whose trade and wealth was marked by their intent of peace and alliance to all nations of Ishgar, Fiore; marking it to be the location for the Magic Council, and soon all of its faculties that'd come with it. War and Treaties Despite ceasfires and alliances being made within the countries that would be firmly founded in the future, conflicts didn't cease altogether. This came with the expectancy that the myriad of organizations across the continent began to quarrel when economic and political power rose or fell depending on the influence, corruption or sabotage. This would begin'' the First and Second Trade Wars'', where organizations from Fiore, Bosco, Stella, Iceberg and Minstrel all had their militaries support the guilds and organizations that represented the highest amount of economic or political weight in their appropriate state. With the familiar inclusion of magicians, now called Mages or Wizards by the Magic World established by the Council, the collateral death toll and damage to the cities or environment became incredibly catastrophic and very known. Acknowledging that the active use of Legal Guilds being granted military inclusion in any skirmish between nations, the damage would only increase and thus leave a higher body count to destructive wake. On the approval of the countries involved, the Inter-Guild Dispute Interdiction Treaty was signed, officially banning Mages from the Legal circles to be involved in any national military matter to defuse the destructive toll soon after. Other restrictions were soon put in place, effectively labeling those who didn't follow the rules established by the Magic Council to be "Dark Guilds" or'' Illegal Guilds''. The following rules were similar to being involved with wars, such as open contracts for combat, assassination and causing manslaughter to be disallowed; despite the active role of non-mage organizations such as Mercenary Guilds or Government branches doing likewise. Either as a result of the laws being forged in the magic world or bringing such people to light, Dark Guild Alliances were formed with powerful Guilds made to support them, the most notorious being the Balam Alliance. But as a reward and acknowledgement to those who are extraordinary in power, skill and influence in the magic world the Council awards the titles called, the Ten Wizard Saints. Only recognized throughout the continent as the strongest ten mages in any century at the given time, their power is legendary with even the lesser of them being a formidable magician; though their strength isn't solely based on combat strength, as their magic can be proven useful and beneficial such as Warrod Sequen, a founder of the legendary Legal Guild, Fairy Tail. While some say these titles are superficial at best, the actions and merits of each Saint isn't taken lightly, as the mere mentioning of a single Saint is enough to put the fear of God in many who cross their path. Ironically, there is a title for the top four of their own ranks, simply hailed as the''' Four Gods of Ishgar'; for their power is considered deified among the ordinary and skilled of the magical world. The Evolution The most nagging suspicion of those within the last three centuries ago of the Council was its stagnating control over its Legal Guilds. Due to the number of Guilds rising in all countries, with Fiore being especially suspect, trying to reign in them ontop of those labeled as Dark Guilds became increasingly difficult. Their overall numbers lacked, with only nine board members acting at any given time with only several divisions of their acclaimed Rune Knights available to arrest and subdue Dark Guilds, forcing them heavily to rely on the numerical and versatile strength of the Legal Guilds in any given nation to aid their endeavors. While no one questioned the strength of the Magic Council, former members such as '''Siegrain '(aka, Jellal in disguise) and Ultear Milkovich were undoubtedly highly skilled S-Class Mages with Wizard Saint potential, proving that Council Members had both wisdom and power of varying degrees to be used when necessary. However, their strength in halting the Balam Alliance was for naught, as they were annihilated by a single member of the Tartaros Guild without a single ounce of resistance being made. Since its destruction, the renewed Council that was revived and active for over seven years wasn't put back into place until a movement was made by the Sovereignty of Seven proposed to have the Council remade not by recommended candidates but by chosen officials from each nation within Ishgar. The move was made on the proposal that this new Council would be more in tune with the governing bodies of magic already in place throughout the continent and be less about imposing their authority but moreover about enforcing order where Dark Guild activity is especially high or nefarious organizations are performing illegal magic ceremonies. This new declaration would be called the Council Renewal Pact. Since then, especially talented mages, Wizard Saints or Guild Masters have been appointed the designated seats of Council Member. At one point in time Warrod Sequen was a member, being its Chairman due to his level-headed nature and desire to mend old ties they the Council themselves had sorely corroded through time. Throughout the centuries the rank of Chairman has been handed down to two others, one of which still active to this day. From this current day and age, the use of Rune Knights was replaced by Divisions of specialists to collaborate particular duties that aid particular avenues of the magic world. They were called the Punishment Force, the Rotary Corps, the Armed Wizards, the Griffons Platoon, and the Holy Protectors. Each arm of the Magic Council acted as a representative of the whole nation, aimed to help devastated cities, people groups and Guilds who've suffered injustice or tragedy upon them. Current Members As the Council has underwent many membership ranks, both past and present, the list as follows focuses on those in the current era. This includes those of the last several hundred years, though not all current rankings are currently known or made aware to the public. Some are kept discreet in order to keep their identities private for their own personal reasons or for protection purposes. TBD Employees Since the time as old any could remember, bipedal creatures of humanoid form have always been around assisting the Council. While the majority were ordinarily amphibious in physiology, they were naturally fluent in magic and were diligent workers. However, some of them felt the injustice through discrimination and treated like mere underlings, with only their trappings of the Council giving them any form of clout whenever sent on assignments on their behest. This was shown when a former Council member, Jellal, was abused heavily by Nadal who misused his own authority to torture him needlessly in what his colleagues saw was harsh. This changed, however, when the Council was destroyed completely and the nearly complete disbanding of such creatures was primarily seen as expected. But when the new Council was formed in the Sovereignty of Seven, more human-like entities were introduced along with a host of non-mage personnel of useful skill into the fold. The more common introduction of non-humans is the Elf-folk -native to Seven-, being a naturally hearty race that had at one point in time kept to themselves but was encouraged to mingle and join the host of human born nations in Ishgar. Others would be creatures such as Gnomes and Dwarves, home to the land of Iceberg and Bosco, as well as Pergrande helped forge them durable materials made of enchanted items and minerals. Arms of the Council What was once referred to both bluntly and crudely accurate as a military was transformed into a peacekeeping initiative to help benefit and protect the world as well as its magical counterpart that lived side by side within the political borders set hundreds of years ago. These Arms ''extend to Divisions with various priorities, each one with an initiative and objective usually much different from the other. They are as essential as the leadership of the Ten Councilers, each one holding a high amount of authority on any mission and assignment given to them by the Council itself, feared and respected on equal merits. The Punishment Force Performing the dirtiest of assignments that go from unspoken torture, espionage and mostly taking down criminals of the magical oriented lot, they are the far Left hand of the Council and do things not many of its own members are proud of. Going as far as turn one of its best into a cold dispassionate hunter of man, Captain Rohan, Godfried soon took over his old role till ten years where he retired and became a Legal Mage himself. Such as the case its current leader of the reputably distasteful bunch is a cold man who only holds duty above all things and has no passion other than serving the Council in any way he can. The Rotary Corps Communication and Intelligence, it is one of the Council's most relied services to grant them abilities to talk with each and every Councilor to even the remotest agents. Keeping updates and intel over most of Ishgar's surface wherever they can they are skilled messengers and swift to respond. Relying on any form of conventional communique, it isn't uncommon for them to use transported devices by way of summoned creature, manifested familiar, or even transmissioned telepathic message. The Armed Wizards Responsible for Military Missions, this glorified arm of the Council is capable of guarding entire cities with a handful of men and women. Such strength is so renowned that they can easily be filled with some of the strongest combatants in the known Magical World. If not by power alone they make up for in skill and practical or unorthodox abilities. They are populated by some of the most renowned beings and are placed in a number of ranks, allowing them to lead their own squad if reaching a particular rank or managing the entire Division of the Armed Wizards themselves second only to the Council in authority. Squad Drake Led by Constantine, this squad of five including its leader are among some of the strongest in the entire Division. Among them are the likes of Rubie"The Justice Witch" Diamond and Hunter Black, they are professionals first and free willed secondly, believing in their independance and ability to make judgement calls wisely if not for the betterment of those they protect. Such individuality is shown that when their leader is offered a title of Wizard Saint because of his reputable actions and efficiency, he denies it, claiming he needs no rank to think of himself as accomplished or a strong Mage. The Griffons Platoon An Aerial Response Team of relief specialists that lend their aid to comrades in the field or perform special operations afforded to their unique maneuverability in the world. While able to use most transportation by way of rideable beast (such as the aforementioned Griffons in their namesake titled organization) and magic vehicle, they aren't entrenched fighters and as such aren't used for prolonged operations and only lend aid to those who need it. While no slouches in combat, the Griffons Platoon are the ultimate support team and as such will help missions go much smoother than if they weren't within them. The Holy Protectors The Ultimate Guardians the Magic Council has to offer, they are responsible for safeguarding major monuments, escorting personnel or special interest prisoners and also can double as bodyguards for the Councilors. Trained combatants that are only second to that of the Armed Wizards and can be seen by the Wizard Saints as some of the combat specialists with very few known warriors able to best them when they are in full cohesion with each other. Arcane Magic Artifacts These constructs were created over the gap of time since the founding of the Magic Council with the intent for them to be last resort devices. Each one possessing enormous power, none were taken lightly and required special requirements to utilize when absolutely necessary. Whether any currently exist past the known ones is currently unknown, as only one of the two primary artifacts were misused through the ill intentions of traitors and Dark Guilds' aims. Etherion The '''Satellite Square: Etherion' was an ultimate weapon of the Magic Council, and by extension a declaration of their might against any that opposed them. While during the time of its last use was through great apprehension and by manipulation of the false faced Siegrain, the weapon was anything but a deterrent in its past. Capable of untold devastation, the glyph satellite uses multiple elements that fuse into a core of magical energy that is able to transcend space-time, annihilating an entire country if allowed. But since the Tower of Heaven incident, the satellite was decomissioned, leaving it to hang in orbit unused and untapped till further notice. Face '''Face '''is a secret weapon known only by several Council Members, sealed by an organic link only known by the former Chairman Crawford Seam whom utilized it on behest for the Tartaros Guild. Through the simultaneous use that was redirected by the Grand Fairy Magic, Lumen Histoire through the power of Dragon Slayer Magic, the Black Dragon of Death, Acnologia was killed through the subsequent use of massive power while unintentionally destroying the superweapons themselves. Crumbled into dust, the Arcane Magic was left inert and never to be used again. Behind the scenes/Trivia *Made in a way to help make sense of the futuristic roleplay world Firegod00, Mangetsu20 and Ash9876's characters exist in, this Magic Council has similar characteristics but a much more explained history of the Council as well as the world's nations being formed through the past magicians. This user hopes that it clears things up and shows the indepth thought placed into this article Category:Magic Council Category:Magic World Category:Mages Category:Legal Guilds Category:Victor Alexander Category:Ozwald Merlin Pendragon Category:Inter-Guild Dispute Interdiction Treaty Category:Satellite Square: Etherion Category:Face